


Too Much Noise

by PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Surprises, otayuri - Freeform, playful, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve, his boyfriend was officially a douche bag and Yuri's year was just going to fizzle out with no real commemoration.





	Too Much Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a drabble on tumblr @ PunkTusuki. There's not really enough content for it to actually pass as a fic but I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> The title and the drabble was inspired by "New Years Eve" by Pale Waves. 
> 
> Note: There are mentions of alcohol. Yuri is 18, the drinking age where I live is 18 and so that's what I am comfy with. If that makes you uncomfy, that's totally okay! 
> 
> x

_ I don’t wanna be alone on New Year's Eve, do you even wanna be with me?  _

 

There was glitter caked to his cheekbones and all through the middle part in his blonde hair. It made his skin feel tight and irritated, and his scalp kinda itchy. Mila had insisted that “looking bomb and ethereal” would help Yuri forget Otabek Altin. At least until the New Year. She even had him wearing a fucking dress that stuck to his body like a second skin. He pretended to detest it, it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing he’s ever worn. But, by the time Mila had come around to help him get ready for the party, Yuri was willing to try anything that might help him forget about the fight he had with his best friend recently-turned-boyfriend. 

 

It was their first fight, and it was a big one. 

 

Yuri had never had to deal with fight before, he needed guidance. 

 

Otabek didn’t want to spend New Years Eve with Yuri. Not even through Skype. He said he had needed a “night out with the boys,” whatever the fuck  _ that _ meant. It would have been fine honestly, if Yuri and Otabek hadn’t already started making plans for Yuri to visit him in Almaty for New Year. He already had permission from Otabek’s mother to stay in their guest room.

 

Yuri’s secret wish for his first New Years kiss was crumpled up and tossed out the window within minutes when Otabek had asked Yuri not to come. 

 

It hurt. He didn’t want a party, he didn’t care for the alcohol and music, not if he wasn’t going to be with Otabek. Yuri was a boy too, why couldn’t he be involved in Otabek’s night out in Almaty? If Yuri was being completely honest, he never expected Otabek fucking Altin, the leather jacket wearing prince-fucking-charming to act like this. This was new shit and he didn’t like it. He felt as though he were being pushed to the side. Otabek was a fairly quiet boy anway, he had never expressed an interest in going out with “just the guys” until this point. So, why now?

 

It’s New Year’s Eve, his boyfriend was officially a douche bag and his year was just going to fizzle out with no real commemoration. He won’t get his long-awaited New Year’s kiss, he won’t get to be wrapped up in Otabek’s arms, finishing each other’s sentences and reminiscing on their memories or some sappy crap like that. 

 

He was honestly wondering if Otabek even wanted him around at all.

 

He had texted him about three times already since arriving at the party and he sounding increasingly desperate. Why wouldn’t Otabek reply? Was he really going into the New Year without a boyfriend? Without a best friend? 

 

Okay, Yuri knew that he could be a little on the dramatic side, but seriously who did shit like this? 

 

He needed another drink. 

 

***

He was dancing now, drink in one hand, his other arm draped over the shoulder of a taller man as he swung his hips to the beat. If he squinted and pretended the other man was shorter, he could easily pretend this guy was Otabek. It was with this thought though, that he felt a presence saddle up behind him and begin to grind against his ass. Firm hands gripped his hips, the loud thumping of the music blocking out any coherent thoughts. That could possibly be the alcohol too, though. 

 

“There’s too much noise, wanna come back to my place, baby?” The voice came from the figure behind him, low in his ear. Even over the pounding dance beat though, Yuri recognised that voice. He’d know it anywhere. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest, it jumped and flipped that hard. He spun around, abandoning the guy he had originally been dancing with. 

 

“Beka?” He forced his name out despite the constricting in his chest and the shake threatening his words.

 

“Hey, Yura,” Otabek gave the biggest grin that Yuri had ever seen grace his usually-nonchalant expression. 

 

“Beka? W-what the fuck?” Yuri slapped his shoulder before gripping onto the from of Otabek’s shirt and pulling him into a vice-grip of a hug. A low rumble of a laugh ripped through Otabek’s chest. 

 

“So, how ‘bout it?” Otabek asked. Yuri pulled back, raising an eyebrow and giving his boyfriend a quizzical look.

 

“Have you decided to drag me to Almaty?” 

 

“No, Yura,” Otabek shook 

his head. “My place. Here. In St. Petersberg...I got the keys today.” 

 

“W-what?” Yuri stuttered. 

 

“I moved here, Yura. You don’t have to come to Almaty, I’m already here. Permanently,” Otabek explained. “I wanted to surprise you, did it work?” 

 

“Otabek Altin, you are in  _ so much  _ trouble,” Yuri growled half-heartedly. 

 

“Yeah? You wanna show me  _ how much _ trouble?” Otabek smirked. “So, my place?”

 

“Your place, asshole” Yuri agreed. 


End file.
